Couplings of this type, being a combination of an all-steel coupling and an elastic coupling, are basically known.
For example, DE 43 12 518 A1 discloses a shaft-coupling for torque transmission between two rotatable connectors, which comprises a flexible diaphragm disk connected to a coupling disk on the other connector, by way of rubber bushes distributed at the circumference arranged on an axially parallel driving pin. In this, the driving pins are held at the diaphragm disk or the coupling disk axially-slidable in such a way that the circumferential margin of the diaphragm disk is axially movable in relation to the coupling disk.
This known coupling however, like other hitherto known couplings of this type, have the disadvantage that the elastic coupling part is expected to compensate in particular for radial offset, and if necessary also for angular offset of the rotatable machine parts to be connected. This leads however to excessive loads on the elastic coupling elements resulting in relatively quick wear.
The taking up of radial, angular and axial offsets by the elastic coupling part can also lead to strong reaction forces, because the elastomers which are predominantly used in previously known elastic couplings due to their being maintenance free, are relatively rigid when subjected to pressure load.
It is the object of the present invention to create an elastic coupling with axial and angular movement, of the type mentioned above, which compensates for axial, radial and angular offset of the connected rotatable machine parts without thereby placing additional stress on the elastic coupling elements. The elastic coupling elements are to have the sole task of reducing torque jolts and cushioning torsional oscillation.